Sorry for Love
by Dragon's Sapphire
Summary: Songfic about Misao reflecting on Aoshi. Lots of fluffiness


A/N: I've been toying around with this idea for a while now, and I finally decided to sit down and write it. The song is "Sorry for Love" by Celine Dion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Forgive me for the things_

_That I never said to you_

I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama, I'm sorry I never told you

_Forgive me for not knowing_

_The right words to say to prove_

_That I will always be_

_Devoted to you and me_

I will stay with you no matter what. I don't care what you've done in the past, because I forgive you for all of it even though there's nothing to forgive you for.

_And if you can't feel that in my love_

_Then I'm sorry for not giving you enough_

If you can't realize it by now…I'm sorry that I've failed…

_But I'm not sorry for my love_

_I'm not sorry for my touch_

_The way I made your hands tremble_

_And my heart rush_

I don't know how you feel, but I know that whenever you come near, my heartbeat quickens and I become even more restless than I usually am.

_I would do it all again_

_Wouldn't take back a thing, no_

_'Cause with you I've lived_

_A thousand lives in one_

I've known you since I was a baby, been trained by you when I was younger, trekked all over Japan trying to find you…and that's just the beginning, the superficial stuff.

_And I could never be_

_I could never be_

_Sorry for love_

I love you, Aoshi-sama, and I'll never regret one moment of it.

_Well, maybe there've been times_

_That I let you down_

I know I'm not the perfect model for a girl, or for anyone, and I know that if I want to be a successful omnitsu, I'll have to train harder. But I'd do anything for you.

_Looking back on all those moments_

_I know that I should have found_

_Love is to be for you_

_And now I will promise to you_

_And if you don't see that in my eyes_

_Then I'll be_

_Sorry for the rest of my life_

Can't you see that I love you, Aoshi-sama? Can't you see that I love you with all my heart, with all my soul? Take a look into my eyes, please…

_But I'm not sorry for my love_

_I'm not sorry for my touch_

Let me love you, Aoshi-sama. Let me reach out to you and take away all the pain I see. Let me soothe your injured heart, your battered soul.

_The way I made your hands tremble_

_And my heart rush_

_I would do it all again_

_Wouldn't take back a thing, no_

I don't regret anything, Aoshi-sama, except for maybe not reaching out to you earlier.

_'Cause with you I've lived_

_A thousand lives in one_

_But I could never be_

_I could never be_

_Sorry for love_

I'll never regret loving you, never. I just wouldn't be me if I didn't love you.

_And we all make mistakes_

_No matter how hard we try_

I know you've made mistakes, but I don't care. No one's perfect, and you wouldn't be perfect if you didn't. Regardless of everything, I'll still love you.

_But hearts can't only break_

_When sorry comes all around_

_Oh, when sorry comes around_

Sorry might not heal anything, and it definitely won't change the past, but it can change the future.

_I'm not sorry..._

_For my love_

For my touch 

I'm crying now, Aoshi-sama. These tears are for you.

_I would do it all again_

_I wouldn't take back a thing_

You've been like this for three years, sitting in that temple praying, but I don't mind. I start to dry my eyes.

_'Cause with you I've lived_

_A thousand lives in one_

I would live millions of lives if I had to. I'd wait forever for you. I hear the door open, and I look up.

But I could never be 

Through my tears, I see you…I see  _you_ Aoshi-sama…

I could never be 

Please, let me heal you. Let me love you…

I could never be 

"Misao…" I hear you whisper, before you crush me in your hug

I could never be 

"Misao…I love you.".

Sorry for love 

The tears spring from my eyes again, and my vision is blurry… "Aishiteru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Whaddya think? It was my first attempt at a songfic, or any type of fanfic ^^; please review!


End file.
